


If The Be Thorns

by CindyMcPher_26



Category: if there be thorrns
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Lies, Love, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyMcPher_26/pseuds/CindyMcPher_26
Summary: Munchie and Taylor have been together for 4 years, Taylor was Munchies Right hand in business, but also a Diamond he cherished. Taylor was what you'd call a Bad Bitch. Every dude and girl wanted to be with her or have her. Munchie was the biggest gang member in The Hill' , he was most respected and had everything you could think of. But what happens when one sercret kept comes to the light and everything comes crashin' down on Munchie. Who will he turn too ? Who will be by his side ? Who can he trust?





	1. Chapter 1

** _Munchies P.O.V._ **

____"Taylor !!" I yelled from downstairs. I have to be down at the drop in exactly 30 minutes and she up there taking her good ass time. " Taylor !!!" I screamed this time. If im late that not only takes money outta my pocket but thats money out of both our pockets, and I DON'T play about my money. " Taylor !!! COME ON DAMN WHAT CHU' TAKING YO' GOOD ASS TIME FOR , HURRY THE HELL UP, FO' I DRAG YO' ASS DOWN THESE FUCKIN' STAIRS!!!! NOW !!!" This time I boomed and made sure she heard me this time. I was Fumin' at this point and i wanted her to hurry the hell up." MUNCHIE I WISH YOU FUCKIN' WOULD LAY YO' FUCKIN' HANDS ON ME. ILL FUCK YOU UP MY GAT DAMN SELF, I DONT KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU TALKIN TOO BUT YOU SURE AS HELL AINT TALKIN' TO ME. SO TRY ME NIGGA !!!!" She said coming down the stairs. She was mad and irritated, she hates when people rush her about anything, especially if she was doing her make-up.

But I gotta say for all that time she was taking up there doing god knows what, she lookin hella bad. Her curves were brought out more than every in that , sexy ass red dress i brought her yesterday From the Ross Park Mall. She also had her hair curled on her left side and straightened on the right. She had on a darkish red Matte lipstick that made her Big juicy plump lips noticeable. She even put in her green contacts that made her look real Seductive and Sly. She wore some Christian Louboutin Red/Gold Red bottom Heels on. She was The Baddest Bitch on the block , and she was mine." Mann, com'er which cho' sexy ass" I said while pulling her towards me. " Naw what was all that shit you was talkin' nigga" She said , but not once did she pull away. "Baby you know how I get when it comes to money, I just dont wanna take money out of you or my pockets. Now lets go ,Im tryna show you off real quick , then we can go out to eat and do whatever you want , Promise. "  I said as i hugged her and kissed her soft cheek. " MMhm you better " She said as  she kissed my lips so tenderly. I swear she a drug to me , im addicted to her ass, and i cant get enough. 


	2. Part #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munchie and Taylor have been together for 4 years, Taylor was Munchies Right hand in business, but also a Diamond he cherished. Taylor was what you'd call a Bad Bitch. Every dude and girl wanted to be with her or have her. Munchie was the biggest gang member in The Hill' , he was most respected and had everything you could think of. But what happens when one sercret kept comes to the light and everything comes crashin' down on Munchie. Who will he turn too ? Who will be by his side ? Who can he trust?

_ **Taylor's** _ _**P.O.V** _

 

 _"... **IM LIKE BITCH WHO IS YOUR MANS, EY , CANT KEEP MY DICK IN MY PANTS EYY, MY BITCH DONT LOVE ME NO MORE , EYY , SHE KICKED ME OUT UNLIKE VRO.."**_ The music blasted from my laptop while i was in the bathroom. I was getting ready to go with munchie to a drop. Yes , its drug realated and i dont give a fuck what you have to say or think about it. My munchie was the Head of the Biggest gang on the block , shit even the city. Any body who disrespects gets handle by the " Boys far out" that wasnt the gang name, it was the name of the boys he'd call to handle his "Dirty work". As im puttin' on the fial touch to my matte lipstick I slightly hear munchie say he'd put his hands on me. _ **Who the fuck do this nigga think he talkin to , he must be talkin to that dirty broad down the street who look like a chicken on Crack , because he surely wanst talkin to the Queen that way.**_ I walk downstairs and look him straight in his brown eyes and ask him " Who the hell you talkin' to Munchie Because you got the wrong one nigga , and trust me when I say , I FIGHT BACK " I yelled. I seen the way he was examining my body, and i can tell he finna try to get outta this lil' argument too. 

Munchie was a light-Skinned , Mouth-watering , Sexy man. He had this long Beautiful slightly curly hair , that went to the bottom o his back , and tip of his ass. He usually wore it out when he took me out somewhere but , On business days like this one he wore his long, silk, Lucious, Dark brown hair in Cornrows , he said it was a way for them to know he means business. He only let me touch his hair besides himself and his mother. He was a strong built man whos muscles looked perfect and toned. He pulled my into his chess and cupped my booty just a Lil' Bit, enough to make me think, ** _MMMMMM I Love this man._** He promised me after we get back from work then he'd take me to eat and we could do whatever i wanted. Of course my ass said yes who would turn down an opportunity to eat and do what you would want. Before we headed out i Pecked his on his Plump, thick , Succulent lips. Munchie was addicted to me by heart and he was hooked.


End file.
